User blog:Freeman23/Fanfiction Freeman23
Character: Alexander Scalar Do you ever get the feeling like your being watched by somebody? Well now you know how i feel. This an all time feel for me. This is a story although a blog. Ever since i first appeared (thats right appeared) I have never been able to discover why so may monsters try to eat and attack me. Reason for eat you ask, well it has happened before. But that is another no wait that was this story. Or more correctly how i escaped from being eaten. Anyway my day that day started just about like any day before i was able to reach camp half-blood. I would wake up in an alley way on a street after sleeping the night off. Getting up from the ground I turned around to observe my surroundings. Already i could feel the feeling as if somethin or someone was watching me. New York city you see is one of those kind of places where you fall asleep on a corner of a street and wake up feeling as if your not where you belong. Anyway leaving the ally way i observed that the area i was in had to be part of the NYC with a large india population. My so called sense of monster indicated that their would be most likely India related monsters. Avoiding monsters on the streets is easy it was amazing that the mortals didn't notice them. As i dodged past a pair of cyclops (odd that they were out of their neighborhood) I ditched them by entering the underground water ways. Entering the sewers, I made my way to Midtown. On the way though, i remembered taking a left when the lights suddenly went out. Feelign my way around without lights i got lost for several minutes as i searched for some light. When i finally saw some i ran in the direction of it. Upon entering the lighted area i took in my surroundings it was clearly a large abandoned water treatment facility. A few lights were on, which gave me the that feeling of somebody else is living around here. As i wandered around i felt the need to pull out a weapon to protect myself. Grabbing a small pistol that fired celestial bronze bullets i darted between the large water treatment drums. As i move toward the back my vision suddenly went black. I awoke some time later. I wasn't surprised that a monster at slugged me. The surprise was what had slugged me. It was very large Naginis. Absent minded guy in me told me she was in some ways very cute looking, but because of the large amount of human skeletons grouped in a pile nearby the waste water drain i realized full well thatthis wouldn't be good. She slithered over to me Picking me up in her right hand she placed me on top of a ledge nearly 40 ft from the floor. With no way to get down i decided to strike up a chat try to distract her from eating me. At first i thought she was straightning uper nest which was a large amount of blankets and sheets all wrapped together in the corner nearest to one of the tanks. Then i saw what she was doing. I still cringe at the memory of seeing her count the number of shirts of her victems. In a hesitant voice i asked her how the nightly raid had gone. Looking up at me i could see her look a little startled. When she spoke i still can't get her soft voice out of my head. "Wait so, you have noticed me doing a raid before?" "Not exactly," i replied. " how do you mean not exactly?" "I was just observing the room here and the shirts you are counting up." I replied. "O, these, their from all of you criminals on the streets who deserve being devoured". "Pardon, me but how do you know that I am a Criminal." I inquired. "The fact you are traveling in the sewer indicates you are one" "Well how do you know i wasn't trying to avoid other monsters on the streets?" Another question i asked. "wait other monsters? O i can't believe this, Yes!. This is so awesome." "What's awesome?" i asked "That your not a crook, your a Demigod." O this awesome, now i finally have somone who will stay with me forever." "wait what?" I was told that their was a prophcy involivng a person who i would take to eat but would discover him as a demigod, and he would be my companion forever. Its been so long and for so many years i've waited. Did you know that 20 years ago i was born and this prophcy woudld be fufiled? How about we start with a game? You choose. (right about now was when i was now wishing i had been eaten. Something was more appealing to that then being forced to spend forever with this monster). Yes, how about hide and seek? You can be the seeker and i will hide just let me down and i will find a place to hide. "Great and best two out of three, i get to do somethin special with you." The first time i hid in another water drum. The second time though i called upon my powers to grant me a speed boost allowing me to make quick time to uptown new york in under 15 seconds. Which is what we agreed upon as the time till she sought. As i emerged from a storm drain, i found myself near a large hill with a dragon of some sort guarding a golden object. Before i could get beyond the tree though i ran smack jab into a sphinx. Not the stone type the Omigosh this is the riddle monster type. How i despise riddles especially ones with question regarding to history as that is not my speciality. So i went with the hardway. Three broken ribs two cracked femurs and one broken arm. But hey, celestial bronze chaingun is the only way to kill a sphinx fast. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now you know my true backstory not the one i falsified back on files but the real one. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts